


Ted’s Request.

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan
Summary: Wasn’t reviewed after writing sorry if there’s any errors.





	Ted’s Request.

Ted was at Ozzy’s house, he was happy to be away from Felix, his dreaded brother was probably jealous but he didn’t care. They wanted some alone time so they were gonna have it, without him in the way. 

They were both sitting on the red haired boys bed, listening to the sounds outside of the door, checking if anyone would catch them. Once it was quiet Ozzy turned to the other making a ‘wreck me’ face. He then laid down and pulled Ted on top of him. This time the blonde hesitated and sat up,” actually dear, I wondered if we could do something different”

Ozzy looked up curious ,” Yeah what is it?” He followed suit and got up, meeting eyes with Ted. He rubbed the back of his neck and made a small sigh, “C-could you be the top this time?” Ted looked so nervous but the other just chuckled. “Sure, it’s not that big of a deal. 

The red haired male then pulled the blonde close, sharpening his gaze and pushing him into the mattress. Ted was a bit frightened you could say but, this didn’t stop him from melting into the others touch. That’s when Ozzy began nibbling at his neck, a small moan escaped Ted’s lips and he began fidgeting. “Don’t move so much, just look into my eyes, don’t focus on what’s going on with your body. I’ve got that covered,” Ozzy bit down once again, popping a few buttons out of his suit, and trailing his teeth down.

Ted listened to him, even though he felt like he needed to pee, it didn’t matter to himself at the time. He grinded his shaky hips into the bed, feeling every single touch placed on him. ‘Lord help me’ Ted thought as the pleasure and need to go both got stronger. “Oh-oh god” The blonde muttered, trying to cross his legs. 

The other male laughed, his words were almost like a plea and Ozzy liked that, I mean it was a new change of pace rather than being dominated by the two all the time. Ozzy wanted to take control.

Although is bladder pulsated and throbbed so did his now half-hard cock, he focused on nothing but Ozzy’s teases as he rubbed his hand over Ted’s jeans. But that’s when the blonde stopped paying attention to him. The red haired boy smiled but this was not the time, a wet spot was growing. “You came so quick” Ozzy mistook Teds accident for a release of something else. 

He then released exactly what happened as the wetness grew. Ted look embarrassed and began sniffling. “Don’t cry, it was just too much for you babe, you’ll be okay” Ozzy picked him up and set the blondes feet on the floor. “Let’s get this cleaned up, and then we can finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t reviewed after writing sorry if there’s any errors.


End file.
